


Hear me out

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione can be a snarky bitch too, Team Divinity, little angst maybe, see it mods? i added the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Disadvantages never stopped Hermione from pursuing her dreams.Nor will they stop Bellatrix





	1. Chapter 1

She felt her phone quavering under her palm, her alarm clock finally attempting to wake her, although it wasn’t necessary. Hermione was already awake, had woken up an hour ago, and was too anxious to fall asleep. Today was the second time she would have to step foot into Hogwarts University.

The first time was nearly three months ago, when she had to enroll and receive the books. Even though the campus and the library  were breath-taking, the administration process was too awkward. Or better, the secretary made it uncomfortable.

Now, the time came for her first term’s exams.

She studied, of course. Sent every essay the professors asked her to. Still she was in a disadvantage, with being only an online student. The feeling of not enough preparation suffocated Hermione.

With a sigh she got out of bed and pulled aside the curtains. The sky was still in a shade of purple, and the usual crowd on the streets had yet to appear.

She should eat something, Hermione knew that, but she couldn’t even finish her coffee. Absentmindedly, she scrolled through her phone, when a message popped up:

“ _ I won’t say “good luck”  _ _ bc _ _ you don’t need it. You got this!<3” _

Hermione smiled at Ginny’s text, she’d exhausted her friend with the constant worrying. After her last sip of coffee, the girl hurriedly locked her door and left the flat, with her nose already buried in a textbook.

_ *** _

_ 284 _

That was her seat’s number. One of the teachers led her to an enormous lecture room. The morning light painted the walls golden, as it flooded through the giant windows. As she looked around, Hermione felt her heart ache with longing, her fingers caressed one of the smooth wooden desks. It was odd, missing something she’d never really experienced. The girl always felt some kind of pull towards schools and education, even though her situation was too complicated to continue studies in classrooms on a higher level.

Snapping out of her musings, she made her way to the fourth row, and settled down in her seat. Only some were in the room, no one that she knew. Not like she wanted to make friends here, and after all, she still had to revise!

Around her other students arrived, but Hermione was so concentrated on her reading, that she completely ignored the surroundings.

When suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and roughly spun the girl around in her seat.

She looked around in panic, and saw a few faces looking in her direction. Some with annoyance, some with amusement. Hermione couldn’t see the rest of them, because of a girl blocking her view.

A very furious one.

Who was also very...  pretty.

Although her pitch-black eyes were narrowed in anger, her porcelain white skin was in a perfect contrast with her dark curly mane-

-well, maybe Hermione shouldn’t check her out, but instead figure out what she wanted.

The girl’s eyebrows ran up, when the fuming stranger started speaking, and probably piece her speech with a few cursing words too. Hermione couldn’t do anything but blink, not having the heart to cut the girl off with imitating that she didn’t understand a single word that was being said to her.

All she could make out was the articulation of her last sentence:

“Are you deaf?!”

With an innocent smile, she grabbed her pen and wrote a single word into her notebook.

_ Yes. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this chapter was longer than i wanted it to be, even if it doesn't seem to be long. I am sure I made several mistakes. It's almost 11pm, I studied nothing for tomorrow, but dang it, I wanted to finally write it! No regrets.  
I hope you all will enjoy it :)

The alarm clock’s screech was painfully loud, waking up Bellatrix from one of the sweetest dreams she ever had. The woman quickly turned it off, just to fall back to sleep seconds later.

“Fucking exams” she muttered into her pillow before finally getting up. Groggily, she plopped out to the living room she shared with her sister, lumped down on the couch, rolling herself in a blanket and closing her eyes. Again.

“Don’t you have exams today?” came Narcissa’s voice from the conjoined kitchen.

“Shut up” Bella grumbled back the answer. “I’m trying to get myself together. Why are you up anyways?”

“The early bird gets the worm.”

“Were you implying at Lucius?” she couldn’t help but smirk. 

“If I didn’t want to finish this cup of tea, I would pour it onto your head. Just because you don’t like him, he’s a good person.”

“Sure” Bella murmured to herself, then finally collecting her strength to get up for a coffee. As she waited for the machine to be done with her drink, she turned on the television.

“You surely take your time”  Cissa eyed her. 

“If it’s a really important test then it should wait for me.” her sister just shrugged in response.

“I don’t think that’s how it works...”

“Relax” she said. “It’s only Psychology”

***

Less than thirty minutes later, Bella found herself out of their apartment, thanks to her darling little sister. (“I didn’t spend my whole night revising with you for a test just for you to arrive late!”) And surprisingly, she had everything she needed for today. The woman shivered as the morning wind of November breezed through the empty streets. Indeed, it was way too early to start the day.  _ And for writing exams!  _ She huffed. How does the education system  _ expects _ the students to do well in exams when the timing is inhuman!

She walked down the street and stopped in front of a black car, fishing out the keys. With a sigh, she sank into the driver’s seat and instantly turned on the heating.

The university was a fifteen minutes ride away from the apartment, when there was no traffic jam, of course. The early hour had the advantage of arriving in time, at least. Bella backed the car to the free slot of the school’s parking lot and walked in the building, letting the flood of exam-takers carry her into the building.

More and more students streamed in, all there for the first-term exams. It was unusually crowded, and even though Hogwarts had an enormous hall, it seemed  to small for everyone to fit in.  _ Just how many people are going here?  _ Bella wondered. Slowly, but surely, she finally got to the information desk.

A bored and tired looking man sat behind a school desk, a thick list of names in one hand and a cup of now cold coffee in the other.

“Name and ID” he said without  greeting in his monotone voice.

Bellatrix showed both, and in return had to sign something she guessed to be an attendance sheet. She also got a simple note with her name on it, a number and a classroom to where to go.

The woman slithered through the line, and headed to the appointed lecture room.

The room was almost full, and yet quiet. Everyone was revising, or relaxing with headsets on. Despite the fact that it was a pre-exam situation, Bella oddly felt calm. Of course, the night study sessions with Cissy helped her in that. 

As she passed the first row of seats, she noticed the numbers on it. The woman checked her paper, which stated that her seat was at number 283. Quickly  combinating the order, she guessed that her place was somewhere up in the 4 th row. Stepping up to the desks, she noticed that her chair was occupied by a girl. She could only see a part of her delicate lips and softly pointed nose. Other part of her face was hidden by her bushy chestnut hair. 

“Sorry love, but that’s my chair, and I’d rather sit in your lap in my bedroom.” she smirked down to the brunette whose nose was buried in a textbook.

Nothing.

“Excuse me.” she whetted her throat and furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. Did she just ignore her flirting?  _ Her? Flirting? _

Still nothing.

“Hey!” Bellatrix raised her voice. She could feel the other’s look of annoyance.

And... nothing. Like the girl didn’t hear her at all.

Losing her patience, she grabbed the student’s shoulder, and spun her around, breaking her out of the reading. The girl’s eyes darted around the cathedral room in panic, eventually meeting Bella’s own ones. In any other situations, she would admire the stranger’s honey-like irises, and how those eyes instantly settled down on her lips, but she willed her face to not to show any emotions other than fury.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Stand the fuck up, that’s my seat!” she hissed out. The girl still watched her lips but stayed silent. This angered her more. “Hey! Are you deaf?!”

Her eyes lit up in... realization? The brunette smiled at her, and grabbed a pen, scribbling a single word in the notebook before her.

_ Yes _

It was Bellatrix’s time to realize things. She felt her cheeks brighten, and heard a quiet sniggering from somewhere around her. Well... this explained some things.

“Uh...uh” she was looking for the suddenly lost words and saw the smile of the girl deepening. Not knowing any better, she raised up her note of number 283, and pointed at the desk. The stranger then tapped her fingers at the unoccupied table next to her, the one that was closer to Bella. As she looked down, the woman saw a number on it. 

Her whole face was set aflame, and her shame only grew when she heard the huffs of snorting coming from the girl. She sent an angry glare in her direction, willing her to finally shut up – even though she hasn’t said a single thing – but the answer was only another smile. When the student’s attention was on her damned book again, Bella’s gaze lingered a little lower on the book’s cover. It was indeed a textbook of Philosophy, with a name written in neat curbed letters.

_ Hermione Granger _

She could barely take a look at it, when suddenly, the vice principal, Professor McGonagall walked in, and loudly closed the door after herself. In her hand was a pack of exam papers, which she placed down on the professorship.

“Stay seated.” she simply and sternly said. “I will be supervising your first term exam of Philosophy bachelor and master degree. Please put away all the textbooks and turn off your phones. I will hand out the papers”

She glanced in the direction of the girl- Hermione. She was still in deep reading, with all her stuff on the table.  _ Don’t warn her.  _ A small voice in her head said. Bellatrix half had the mind of waiting till McGonagall arrives at their row, knowing very well how the elderly woman would respond. Hermione surely would deserve it after the humiliation she caused for her.

But she tapped her finger on her shoulder, causing the girl to look up from her book. Bella pointed at the Professor, and Hermione immediately put away all her things, except for a pen and a piece of paper, which she wrote “Thank you” before throwing it away, not wanting to look like she was trying to cheat. 

As she got the exam-sheet, Bella tried to chase away any thought connected to the student sitting next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

For 90 minutes, the whole University was quiet, a tension-filled silence fell on the school. Reading over her entire essay and checking her answers, Bella could lean back with a sigh in her seat after only an hour. She rubbed her wearied neck, and contentedly looked around the lecture room. Almost everyone was leaning over their exam sheet, some students were counting how many words they could write. For her amusement, a boy tore up his paper in his skittishness, and her smile only widened when McGonagall refused to give another to the poor boy. 

“You’re a grown man, Mr. Longbottom, try to control your temper next time.” the woman scolded him. 

It was a bugger that she couldn’t get up already from the chair and leave. Another 30 minutes to pass the time, and Bella was already getting bored. If only she could grab a book or her phone. She crossed her arms on the table and nested her head on it. Bella gazed around the room, and only now that she didn’t have anything to do, she realized how beautiful the classroom looked like in the early morning. The sun was up now, and the golden streams of light sifted through the glasses. The flood like light projected onto the walls, illuminating the wooden desks. The floating dust looked like shining silver, and even McGonagall seemed a bit nicer in that lighting. 

She glanced to her right, expecting the girl – Hermione – to still be engrossed in writing, but to her dismay, she was already done with the exam as well. Instead, she looked bored too, and made longing glances towards her book that was now resting on top of her bag. 

A small part of her wanted to apologize to Hermione for scaring her. Just from remembering the panicked state she was in caused an uneasy feeling in her stomach. But how could she possibly know about her... condition? 

Bella must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she heard was the Vice Principal’s warning, that only 10 minutes have left to finish writing. 

To get ahead before the whole crowd would try to leave at the same time, she quickly gathered her stuff, to be able to get up earlier too. 

The girl heard a bag zipping next to her, and when she looked at her right, she saw Hermione doing the same. For a second their eyes met and Bellatrix could see the minuscule lifting of eyebrows, the challenge hidden in those golden-brown eyes. 

Screw the apologizing. 

So, the game was on. For some reason, getting to the doors first seemed like the most important event of the day. She sat steady in her place, anticipating the bell, waiting for the moment she hears that annoying screech. 

_ Hearing... _

Bellatrix glanced to her right again, and she saw Hermione constantly checking the students, McGonagall and at times Bella too. 

She grinned at Hermione who narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

And then Bellatrix placed her hands on the table and with her weight, pushing backwards the chair. 

As she expected, the girl shot up in her seat, with the bag on her back, and she was about to dart to the door, when she realized that at the noise all heads turned at her direction. She blushed in embarrassment as McGonagall gave her a surprised look. 

Bella could barely hold back her snickering, and when she heard the huffing of annoyance from Hermione, she simply shrugged apologetically. 

And then, the bell did ring. 

“Please, take your exam papers to my desk, and then leave the classroom!” despite the loud chatting and the relieved sighs, everyone could hear the commanding voice of McGonagall. 

Both girls forgot that other than them, at least another 70 students sat in rows before them. And before they could even get up, there were already long messy lines, waiting to finally give in the sheets and be over with this subject. 

Not only she lost sight of her opponent, she was in the middle of the crowd, the least position she wanted to be in right now. Luckily for her, Bella was taller than those who stood around her, and she could at least take a look around. To her delight, she spotted an annoyed brunette a few meters behind her. 

Victoriously, she handed in her test, and after an irksome amount of time, she left the lecture room. 

____ 

The girl decided that after that exam – and the encounter with that irritating student, she deserved at least a coffee and something sweet to eat. She knew about a coffee shop nearby, it was usually filled with Hogwarts students, but maybe now people would rather go home after writing tests, then visit The Three Broomsticks. 

Surprisingly, the place functionated as a bar before the previous owner received too many complaints from the denizens about drunk university students roaming the streets in the middle of the night. He eventually ended up selling it, and the place was reformed into a coffee shop, even though the name stayed. 

_ It’s a pity, _Bella thought. She would’ve been far more interested in a bar than in a peaceful cafe. 

After taking a right turn, she finally saw the sign of The Three Broomsticks. It was nearly filled as it was expected from a café at 10 in the morning, but at least she didn’t recognize anyone from Hogwarts. The girl didn’t even want to think about school, don’t get her started with the students themselves. 

“A latte, please” she said her order to the barista, when something, more like someone caught her eye. 

Close to the windows, she spotted a rather familiar waves of chestnut hair, although the girl didn’t face her. 

_ Great! Of all people, I had to run into that handicappe- _

Guilt laced her heart and a heavy weight settled on her chest before she could even finish the sentence. Again, she saw the panicked eyes when she grabbed and spun Hermione around. And the embarrassed look on her face when Bella pretended that the bell rung. 

“Miss?” the barista called her. “Your latte is ready.” 

“Actually, I’d ask for another one too” 

She pretended to not to see the annoyance on the man’s face, and the girl decided against causing a scene, highlighting the incompetence of the barista. 

____ 

“Uh... Hermione?” she hesitantly called her. When no response came, she internally kicked herself, for forgetting a – now – quite obvious thing. She stepped closer, but she still wasn’t in the girl’s angle of view, no wonder she didn’t notice Bellatrix. Hermione was writing something in a notebook, in the same one she saw in the classroom. Not having a better idea, she placed down one of the lattés in front of her. 

That caught Hermione’s attention, and she looked up in confusion, which quickly morphed into mild frustration when she recognized Bellatrix. 

_ It looks cute on her; _ the thought ran through Bella’s head. Glancing at the seat in front of Hermione, she asked for permission to sit down. The irritation was still present on her face, but she nodded. 

“Uh...” Great, she sat down. And now what? Not knowing what to say, aside from the fact that speaking was unnecessary, she started drumming with her fingers on the table. _ Smooth, Bella, really smooth. _

Rolling her eyes, the brunette tore a paper from the notebook, and fished out a pen from her pencil case, put both things in front of Bella. 

“Well, that makes it a bit easier” she chuckled, but when she caught the slight frown of the girl, she started scribbling down the words she wanted to share with Hermione. 

_ I'm sorry about this morning. _

She turned the paper, and the girl was already writing down an answer. 

_ Which part, exactly? _

Bella grimaced. 

_ Both, I guess. _

The answer was fast, as Bella already expected. 

_ Wasn’t ready for a cripple? _

Wh-what should she write to this? Yes, she didn’t know that Hermione was deaf, but that wasn’t her fault! Didn’t people with disabilities had to wear something that would distinguish them from the others? 

_ Should you really speak about yourself that way? _She’d written instead. 

_ I can, you can’t, _ Hermione smiled smugly, and Bella let out a snort of amusement at her expression. _ What’s your name? _

_ Bellatrix Black _

She nodded, then scribbled down her own name. 

_ Mine is Hermione Granger _

_ I know. _

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up. 

Oh shi- 

_ You do now? _

_ I read your _ _ nome _ _ on your _ _ textbok _ _ . _The girl quickly answered, and when she noticed the errors she made, Bella tried to quickly correct them, drawing an end to the ‘o’, and adding another one in ‘textbok”. 

It earned a chuckle from Hermione. 

Bellatrix’s head shot up, and she couldn’t hide her surprise in time. She didn’t know what she expected, after all, deaf people could let out sounds too, they just couldn’t form the words correctly. Hermione’s chuckle was tender, and sounded like the definition of blossom for Bellatrix. Even though it was November. 

_ So, Bellatrix, why are you here? _The girl turned over the page. 

_ To apologize. _

_ Then I think we’re settled. _Not even sparing her a glance, Hermione returned to her notebook. 

“Hey!” Bella exclaimed, although obviously the brunette paid her no mind. She grabbed the paper again, and wrote on it again. 

_ HEY! I even bought you coffee! _Furiously she shoved it under her nose. On purpose or not, she won’t be ignored! 

_ And how may I express my endless gratitude? _Aside from the sarcastic message, the brunette had the audacity to fake gratefulness, Hermione’s eyes widened in mock wonder. 

_ What are you writing? _She tried changing the topic, and when the girl read it, she saw a sparkle in her eyes, one Bellatrix recognized as a want to share her writings. Alas, it only lasted for a moment. 

_ Why are you asking? _

_ Why won’t you just communicate with me? _She started to lose her patience. 

_ Because you’re an asshole. _

“Oh, ** I ** am the asshole?!” she yelled. Then realized, ** again, **that raising her voice didn’t add anything to her side. She wanted to grab the paper and give a piece of her mind to this little bitch, but before she could reach it, Hermione snatched it away from her. 

_ You’re one of those people who doesn’t care who they step on, as long as it helps them achieve their goal. You have absolutely no care of other’s feelings, and you scream and shout when you can’t have your way. _

_ Asshole _

_ You know, you’re not the only one studying _ _ psychology _ _ . _

If Bellatrix wasn’t occupied with the letter’s content, she would’ve admired how fast - and yet how precise the girl’s writing was. She gripped her pen, and as she wrote, nearly tearing through the paper in anger. 

_ You could at least hear me out, for fucks sake! _

Hermione merely raised her eyebrows, and a shadow of... _ hurt, disappointment? _crossed her face. 

_ Oh, I’m all ears. _

And Bellatrix felt another stab of guilt in her stomach. _ That’s not how I wanted to- s _ he wanted to say it or write it down, but before she could reach for the paper, Hermione already scribbled something, and now quickly packed her things. 

“Wait-” Bellatrix started, but the brunette was already at the door, not even turning back, or bidding at least goodbye. 

Now all the girl could do was reading what Hermione left for her on the paper. 

_ Thanks for the coffee. _

The latte she bought for her was still full, still untouched. 

And- 

_ By the way, I left the classroom sooner than you :) _

Bella just snorted. Because Hermione Granger forgot that she wasn't the only person studying psychology . 

Because Bellatrix Black will figure her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the race is on. Who is the bigger asshole?


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you want some latte?” Bella called out for Narcissa, as she closed the entrance door behind herself and put the still streaming coffee on the nearest counter. The girl let out a sight when she could finally get the layers of cloth off of her, stripping down to spaghetti top.

“No thanks, I already had one” came the answer from the bathroom.

“Great” Bella muttered. “One time I try to treat people, and they turn it off. Ungrateful shits.”

“What’s your problem?” her sister’s head shot out of the doorway.

“Eh, nothing.” she dismissed it with the wave of her hand. “I was trying to be kind with a complete a- wait a minute ...“  Bella’s eyes narrowed. “Are you wearing make-up? Where are you going?”

A faint blush appeared on Narcissa's cheeks, and the girl rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer.

“Lucius invited me for lunch-”

“At half past ten?”

“Well, no, he said I should arrive around 1pm, but-” Narcissa started, but Bella cut her off.

“Please, don’t tell me that you’re taking 2 hours in the bathroom.” she groaned. “For fucks sake, Cissy, you’re beautiful without it too!”

“Oh, quiet now!” she shot back. “How was your exam, anyway?”

“Easy, boring, and I sat next to a hot girl.” she slumped down to the couch.

“And she’s not already here with you?” Cissy smiled and quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “I’m surprised, Bella”

“We kind of... humiliated each-other.” Bella grumbled, fishing out her phone from her pocket.

“ _ You  _ were humiliated?” The girl heard her sister walking out of the bathroom and stopping behind Bella. “Wow, who is she? I need to bring her flowers.”

“Thank you, Narcissa, just what I needed to hear.” she answered.

_______

“And she said that?” Cissy’s eyes widened.

“Well, not exactly said it, more like wrote it” Bella corrected her sister.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s deaf.” the girl briefly explained it.

“You could’ve started with that.”

“I thought it was obvious!” Bella looked at her sister in confusion.

“Anyway, it explains a few things don’t you think?” Narcissa expectantly looked at her.

“Being deaf isn’t an excuse for being a dick.” she hissed.

“No, but Bella you’re the one studying psychology!” Cissy exclaimed like she was stating something obvious. 

“And?” what has her sister getting at?

“ _ And,  _ you should know why she reacted the way she did.” the blonde finished it with a roll of her eyes.

“Look Cissy, I’ve been studying Psychology for-what? A few months? And I slept through half of the lectures! I only took this dumb subject because it was necessary.” the girl grumbled the end.

“You won’t think it’s dumb when you actually start using it during work.” looked like Narcissa was trying to play smart, but Bella’s patience wasn’t endless. Not even towards her sister.

“ Yees , for my  _ dream  _ job.” she sneered, emphasizing the dream word. “If you’re such a master of it, why don’t take the course yourself? You could finally become a useful member of this family.” she eyed her sister with dark satisfaction, as her insult hit home.

“You know it damn well that that’s what I’m trying to achieve!” the kind and collected facade of Narcissa Black was dropped, and Bellatrix started to wonder whether it was the smartest thing to do, but she was too frustrated, too tired of her sister’s antics about everything. She needed to blow off some steam.

Even if that meant getting into an argument with her little sister.

“By selling yourself to the Malfoys?! Please” she practically spitted the last word. 

“He is a good man!” Narcissa shouted. “And I don’t need  _ your  _ approval for anything!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

With that, Narcissa, stormed back to the bathroom, and Bellatrix into her room as well, slamming the door after herself. It wasn’t even noon, and she already got into two fights. Wonderful.

_ Asshole _

The word was prancing around her thoughts, ever since  _ she  _ left the café.

“I’m not an asshole.” she muttered to herself.

_ You’re one of those people who doesn’t care who they step on; _

Fine, she once pushed  Rabastan Lestrange down the stairs, but he was planning to ask that Carrow girl out!

_ You have absolutely no care of other’s feelings; _

She  _ is  _ just trying to help Narcissa! A blind could even see that Lucius isn’t worthy of her!

_ You scream and shout when you can’t have your way; _

She was just tired, God damn it!

Maybe Bella was indeed a tad bit of an... asshole.

Like Hermione was any better! She got an apology – and coffee! The girl was trying to make it up to her, but she refused anything. Hermione had no right calling her an asshole. 

Having an idea, Bellatrix unlocked her phone and looked up the most popular social media platforms, and searched up the name,  _ Hermione Granger.  _

It didn’t take her long, although they had no mutual acquaintances, she found the girl’s account. Bella also found her e-mail in the mail group their professors made, where they can send information and important reading materials to the students. Hermione’s profile picture was seemingly taken in September. She was sitting under a tree; the leaves were in the myriad of colors from yellow to red. The brunette was – not surprisingly – reading a book, with a faint smile on her face. Bella could see the genuine interest on her face, not the one people plastered on their faces when they knew they were being photographed.

Now that she found her, what message should she send? Why is she even contemplating sending her any messages?

The girl sighed and put down her phone. Really, she has more important things to do than to bother some irritating harlot.

_______

_ “Aside from being completely rude, she was pretty.”  _ Hermione finished her story, while Ginny and her finally found a free bench in the nearby park.

_ “She even came after you!” _ Ginny signed back.  _ “Damn, what did you do? _ ”

_ “I told her what an asshole she was, of course.” _ Hermione looked at her in confusion  _ “She can’t go around insulting and grabbing people!” _

Ginny looked at her with a neutral face, then after a few moments, answered.

“ _ I still don’t think you get the difference between ‘egging’ and ‘turning someone off’” _ She shook her head. 

_ “She wasn’t interested _ ” Hermione shrugged.  _ “And we won’t even meet until the next exam.” _

Back there, in the café, Hermione thought she was right. But was she really? Now the girl really doubted it, and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

_ “It doesn’t matter” _ Hermione emphasized each sign. 

Her friend still had that knowing look on her face.

_ “Was she really interested?”  _ she asked with a blush on her face. Then, Hermione felt a buzz in her pocket. Before she could read the notification, Ginny snatched the device from her hand, ignoring Hermione’s incoherent yell of annoyance. She saw Ginny grinning as she read whatever damn thing  _ she  _ received, then gave the girl back her phone.

_ “Still think you won’t meet her anytime soon?”  _ the girl signed, with a victorious grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every cliffhanger you read is another chance for me to figure out what the hell is going on in my own story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone for a long time and I'm so sorry for that! To be honest, I felt like me and my works were worthless and didn't matter anymore. My close friend turned out to be a really bad and toxic person and I'm still dealing with that. On top of that, to be frank, I was lazy to write, and didn't even have to motivation to do it. This chapter have been half done for months. From time to time I would open it and only stare at the words and didn't have an idea how to continue it. It was terrible, like I suddenly lost the ability to write.  
I'm still crawling out from the dark hole I put myself in, and cannot guarantee when will there be any new chapters.  
I really hope you will enjoy this one!  
I send much much love to all of you!

When Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks  _ again,  _ the ice-cold breeze of the outside world was changed down to the warm atmosphere of the café in an instant, filled with that wonderful coffee aroma she adored so much. If it was possible, the little shop was much more crowded than the day before.

At first, she couldn’t spot the girl, her vision was blocked by numerous heads, until she noticed the wild curls of Bellatrix, and the bored, scowling expression that seemed like she always wore.

_ It’s a pity,  _ Hermione thought.  _ She would be much prettier if she smiled sometimes.  _

She blushed, quickly chasing away those thoughts, but it was hard, when her brain almost fried itself, in order to decode the girl’s message, she received not a while ago. Ginny was no help at all. Her friend listed at least a dozen romantic conspiracy theory about  _ why  _ would Bellatrix want to meet with her.

She felt a nudge behind her back. Hermione let out an irritated sigh and sent back an angry look. 

“ _ I told you not to follow me”  _ she signed.

“ _ This is the first time you’re actually going out” _ Ginny’s excited eyes were almost childlike. “ _ I won’t miss a second of it” _

_ “It’s not a date!”  _ she sheeted.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to collect her thoughts, tried to find a logical reason for this meeting. The girl had no reason to meet up with Hermione. At all. If she was being honest with herself, the brunette actually felt bad for the way she acted yesterday.

If she was being honest with herself, she felt like an asshole.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.  _ It’s not like I wasn’t right. She’s rude, impatient and a real pain in the ass. _

Then why did she want to take back everything she had written down during their last encounter?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a smack on her shoulder coming from Ginny.

_ “What?!”  _ she almost sneered at her friend.

“Hurry up!” the redhead made a shooing movement, pointing in the direction of a bored  Bellatrix, who was busy swiping on her phone. With her chin resting in her palm, she looked like a grumpy child.

“Okay, okay” the girl gave up. _ _ It wasn’t like the situation could get any worse. She would barely see her, maybe once or twice on exams.

That didn’t help on easing the knot in her stomach. Every meek step she made closer and closer to the reserved table, the more anxious she got.

_ Oh, snap out of it! s _ he told herself. The brunette refused to be frightened by a little socializing! She’s studying psychology,  after all !

Her steps became longer, and she could feel the color returning into her pale cheeks. She watched with a satisfied smirk how Bellatrix recoiled from her sudden appearance. The girl pointed at the seat in front of, and Hermione popped down.

___________

Bellatrix looked up from her phone, when she spotted the approaching figure out of the corner of her eye. The brunette was dressed in a simple pastel blouse and jeans, her winter jacket was placed on the back of the chair. As soon as she sat down, she was about to take out a notebook and a pen, Bellatrix guessed, but she halted the movement with simply placing her hand on the girl’s. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in mild surprise, and Bella swore she saw a faint blush painting her cheeks.

She fished out a simple book and two pens from her bag, and placed it between them. The girl opened it and started scribbling down, Bellatrix sank her nails into her thighs in anticipation.

_ I think I should apologize for the things I wrote yesterday. I didn’t know you were... _ She stopped and hesitated for a few seconds... _ You would be interested. _

_ Interested?  _ Bella answered in confusion. Hermione quickly continued.

_ As in dating. _

Oh.

Bella tried to repress the laughter that was about to bubble up. 

_ You thought I was trying to ask you out?  _ She chuckled, and her grin only widened as the girl read her writing, and turned ruby red. She looked up in panic.

_ THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!  _ She wrote in capitals.  _ My friend thought that you-  _ she didn’t finish the sentence, but sent an angry glare at someone behind Bella’s back. When she turned around, the girl saw a redhead sitting in a corner, sipping latte with a straw, and trying not to watch them suspiciously. The mysterious person – now confirmed to be ‘the friend’ Hermione was talk-  _ writing _ about – spit out her coffee and started coughing when Bella waved at her.

_ Well,  _ she started, trying not to laugh  _ Maybe you shouldn’t accept dating advice from her in the future. _

She couldn’t control herself and burst out laughing, when the brunette groaned and buried her head in her hands in defeat.

After collecting herself though, Hermione straightened her back and with a strictly neutral face, scribbled down a question.

_ Why did you want to see me then?  _

_ I wanted to have a psychological discussion with you.  _ She answered with teeth clenched. The girl was clearly good at understanding people’s mind, and Bella would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was... intrigued.

And more importantly, she wanted to prove that Hermione was no difference from the way she described Bellatrix.

_ You read people well.  _ She continued.  _ But can you read yourself as well?  _

_ What do you mean?  _ The girl asked. 

_ You’re just as much of an asshole as me.  _

_ Yes? Do tell. _

_ Gladly,  _ Bella thought.

_ Lashing out at people even though they apologized to you? Calling strangers assholes? For me it sounds like you’re simply being oblivious. Distancing yourself from others. Shutting people out because of what? _

_ I would say  _ _ it’s _ _ safety measure.  _ Hermione didn’t bat an eyelid.

_ I would rather call it prejudice, darling.  _ Bella retorted. She saw the small movement of the brunette’s hand, as she inched towards the notebook, but she continued.  _ You’re thinking so highly of yourself. Painting all people bad, saying to yourself that ‘I’m not at fault there,  _ _ they  _ _ are’. - _ She underlined the word ‘ they.- _ Would you call that safety measures too? _

Now that shut the girl up. She could almost hear the cogs working in Hermione’s head, as she contemplated her answer. Her delicate lips were pursed together, and Bella’s eyes couldn’t help but to wander there.

Eventually, Hermione just chuckled. Her answer was short.

_ Well, you got me here. _

Bella furrowed her brow, but didn’t write anything back, waiting for the girl to continue.

_ And I guess it’s my turn to apologize. Sorry. _

Her lips curved into a satisfied smirk, and she eyed Hermione with expectation, who in return flashed an irritated look at her and scribbled down another sentence. 

_ Sorry for being rude. _

** _ Now  _ ** _ we’re even.  _

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Bella could see the tiny smile hiding in the corner of her lips.

_ Well, since we’re in a café, would you like to drink something? It’s on me.  _

Did the ice just crack between them? Bella guessed so as she read the other’s offer, and wrote down her request. The girl nodded and walked to the end of the line. Fortunately, the crowd had subdued since she entered the shop, so Hermione only had to wait for a few people until they got their order.

Bella’s eyes subconsciously rested on Hermione. She seemed so vibrant, yet calm and collected, it felt like watching the sun coming up on the horizon; warm, bright colors mixing with the soothing blue and purple of the night.  _ It must be hard to live without hearing anything, how does she even spend her days? Does she have a work? How can deaf people even shop for themselves?  _ She had never known someone with this kind of disability, and Bella only knew Hermione for what? Two days? Even she had to admit that asking these questions would be incredibly rude.

Even though it seemed like she wasn’t ashamed for being deaf, now that Bella had the chance to get to know the girl, she won’t blow it off with being dumb.

She was snapped out of her musings when Hermione returned, two steaming, hot cups of coffee in her hands. The brunette placed down Bella’s cappuccino in front of her, and took her seat again, with the cup grasped between her fingers.

_ Thanks.  _ Hermione sent a smile in response. Despite the chatting around them and the quiet music playing in the café, silence settled on the two. Bellatrix desperately tried to break it, but it seemed like her companion didn’t notice the quiet, she was busy blowing cool air into her still-too-hot cup.

_ How do you communicate with people who don’t know the sign language? With notes?  _ She didn’t want to interrogate the girl, but she really was curious about her life, and damn she wanted to start a conversation!

_ Yes, or typing in my phone. But I prefer writing on paper.  _ Bella quietly exhaled in relief, when after reading it, Hermione wasn’t angry or offended. It really was like circling with a lioness. She had to prance around carefully, if she wanted to live another day.

_ I guess because it’s much more personal writing down something, than to just type a message. Even if that is way faster. _

_ Still you write quite fast. And your letters are beautiful.  _ Hermione blushed and let out a chuckle at reading Bella’s compliment. 

_ You should see my notes for class.  _ The girl froze. Was this a joke? Should she answer at all? She guessed that Hermione was studying from home since she had never saw her in class before, or Bella just didn’t notice her? Still she might have the study materials written down. Her mind was racing, she didn’t want to do or say anything wrong.  _ What should I answer, what should I answer... _

_ How come you’re  _ _ studying _ _ Psychology?  _ Unknowingly, Hermione helped her out.

_ It helps get to know the people I will work with and understanding and figuring them out.  _

_ So, you want to be a lawyer? _

Bella was surprised. Although she gave little information about herself, Hermione was fast figuring things out about her future job. Except for a small thing.

_ Yes, I do.  _ She replied, dwelling on the world “want”.  _ How did you guess it? _

_ You’re ambitious and smart. I guessed you would go for a highly regarded job, in law or a politician, definitely not a therapist who helps people. _

_ Wow, thank  _ _ you. _ She pulled a face.  _ What about you? Why do you take the class? _

As it turned out, Hermione was in the Faculty of Arts, studying Library and Information Science next to Psychology. Both her choice of subjects and the fact that she was taking them online, explained why Bella never saw her in Hogwarts before.

They discussed yesterday’s exam, and Bella started to feel how the whole situation became less awkward, than the first time she met the girl. Their written conversation started to take a personal turn, and she didn’t regret it one bit. 

_ What were you writing yesterday? _ Bella remembered the girl having a notebook when she noticed her sitting at a table.

_ I was working on a poem.  _ She noticed the hesitation in Hermione’s hand, and how she looked away after answering the question.

_ Oh, you’re a poet? _

_ I wouldn’t say that. I just love writing.  _ The brunette absentmindedly started biting her lips. She might say that, nevertheless Bella was intrigued.

_ Will you show me some?  _

_ I don’t think we’re there yet.  _ Hermione’s smile was shy, but her eyes were calling out to Bella. She was about to write another sentence, when her phone on the table started to buzz. After reading the message she received, the girl wrote an explanation to Bella.

_ It was from my boss. Must be urgent, because this is my free day. Sorry, I have to go. _

Bella silently cursed to herself, but wrote that it was no problem from her part. Hermione stood up and gathered her stuff. After putting on her coat, she hesitantly stepped to the girl’s side. The girl extended her hand, Bella stood up, and was just about to shake it, when she noticed Hermione’s phone in it. Hermione made an urging motion, until Bella finally got the message and took it from her. She opened her contact list and typed in her name and number.

The other surprise of the day was when suddenly, two arms circled her and for a brief second, the girl embraced her. Before she could return it, Hermione was already bidding her goodbye and out of the shop in a second.

Bellatrix was standing there dumbfounded and only sat back a minute later. Her heart beat heavily and a stupid grin was plastered on her face.

She didn’t get much closer to Hermione. Did she even want to in the first place? She had no idea anymore.

But it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hermione watched all episodes of Naruto and knows every sign and how to sign them fast.


End file.
